I'm not over
by thatsnay
Summary: E se depois de uma batalha e outras coincidências, você começasse a conhecer melhor a sua rival?O que Kai Hiwatari irá fazer?Capítulo 4!
1. Chapter 1

E tudo começou numa simples campeonato regional na qual os Bladebreakers foram convidados a lutar com a equipe finalista.

_-" ...e agora senhoras e senhores, a equipe que chegou ao final vai lutar com os Bladebreakers!Jesse, Demi, Yumi e Jamie!"_

**Ray:**Eles não tem nome de equipe?

**Max:**Não, soube que só se juntaram porque o torneio era por equipes, acho que nem se conhecem.

_**Tyson:**_ 4 contra 4, eu vou primeiro!

Rapidamente, Tyson venceu Jesse, assim como Max venceu Demi em seguida.A próxima lutadora era uma menina de cabelos curtos cor de chocolate, quase preto, com reflexos roxos e uma franja que lhe escondia um pouco os olhos, ainda mais porque estava deslocada de sua equipe, em um canto mais afastado, aguardando sua ía um ar sério, ao mesmo tempo distante e desinteressado.

**Ray:** Sinceramente, aquela garota me assusta o.o"

**Kai:**¬¬" deixa, eu vou.

-_"e a próxima luta já vai começar, Kai x Yumi!_

A garota deu um sorriso malicioso e se dirigiu ao _stadium._Kai manteve-se frio e começaram a beyblades se atacavam ferozmente mas deram uma trégua para estraté pareciam intactas.

**Kai:**Vamos acabar logo com isso, DRANZER!

**Yumi:**Se eu fosse você não seria tão confiante.

**Kai:** Mas o quê?!..

Uma fera bit em forma de cisne saiu da beyblade azul-cintilante e começou a atacar a Dranzer, com isso, os ataques da beyblade ficaram mais fortes e mais ágeis.

**Kai:**Huh, acha que só porque tem uma fera bit também vai vencer?

**Yumi:**Vamos ver o que o Swandz tem a dizer, acabe logo com isso!

A luta ficou mais intensa e demorada e nenhuma das beyblades cedia, até que todas as luzes se apagaram e ninguém consegui enxergar nada.

-"_Pedimos desculpas, mas houve uma queda de energia, o problema já será corrigido!"_

Logo em seguida a luz voltou, e as duas beyblades estavam paradas no chãém conseguia entender nada.

-_"Vamos ter que considerar um empate, sendo que os bladebreakers já venceram duas lutas então já são considerados os vencedores dessa batalha"_

**Tyson:**YEAH!

**Ray:**Ta comemorando por que?Somos campeões mundiais.

Kai e Yumi permaneceram no estádio um pouco mais de tempo, parados,pasmos, sem entender o porquê de suas beyblades estarem paradas no chão, se perguntando qual teria sido a última a deu as costas e caminhava para ir embora.

**Kai:**É.Subestimei você.

**Yumi:** isso só significa que ainda não é suficiente.-disse e foi embora

**Ray:**Eu disse que tinha medo dela.-mas Kai não a garota de vestido lilás com legging de couro preta e seu coturno irem embora.

______________________________________________________________

_Heeeey!!Aqui é a Nay, essa é minha primeira fic(sou nova aqui o.o) e eu espero que gostem._

_Tá, achei que esse "prólogo" ficou tosco (não me bataaaam x_x") mas estou mais ou menos com essa fic na cabeça há uns 2 anos, mas nunca tive coragem de postar XD._

_Tenho até a imagem da Yumi perfeita na minha mente, algum dia eu desenho e ponho o link aqui, ou algo do tipo o.o"_

_Não sei com que regularidade vou postar aqui, mas acho que não vou demorar muito, tomara que consiga pelo menos umas vez por semana, vou tentar!Goodbye e espero que leiam isso aqui hein ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey gente!!Além de agradecer os reviews, finalmente eis aqui o capítulo 2!Desculpem se eu demorar, são provas+ vestibular+aquela força estranha que derruba qualquer um(inclusive o Caetano, oiq\) quando temos que fazer algo. Esse capítulo vai ser narrado pela Yumi,bem, espero que gostem e continuem comentando nos reviews ^^**

________________________

Capítulo 2, Rehab

Duas semanas depois daquela luta, na qual houve um empate muito estranho, era hora de voltar à minha rotina, ou melhor, à minha nova rotina. Mudar de colégio toda hora é irritante, então disse a minha família que dessa vez não iria implicar com o colégio se fosse eu quem Preparatory School, um colégio interno, iria me comportar bem, me dedicar aos estudos, ser mais calma e deixar beyblade de lado, pelo menos isso era o que eu pretendia.

O primeiro dia estava sendo monótono,lá estava eu, usando saias de prega cinza com uma blusa branca com gravata vermelha e um blazer verde , as cores da escola. Na hora do intervalo eu procurava um lugar pra ficar longe daquele tumulto todo, quando vi que a poucos metros de mim tinha um garoto encostado na janela que não me parecia muito estranho , cabelo espetado cinza,ah não...será que era o..?!De repente ele percebeu que eu o observava e me encarou confuso também.Não percebi que estava continuava andando e só me dei conta de parar quando estava próxima dele. Ele tirou os fones de ouvido e começou.

-Mas o quê você...?

-Surpreso, Hiwatari?

-Surpreso com o fato que há meninas no Whitney.

-Se você notasse a presença do prédio da frente, iria perceber que ele é o prédio das conhecer a escola melhor do que eu, que entrei agora -provoquei.

-Humph.Não me diga o que fazer, novata.Já que estou aqui há mais tempo, acho que sou seu sempai, melhor ter cuidado.

Sempai?Dá um tempo, ele deve ter a minha idade!Revirei os olhos e encostei na janela para observar a vista.Não estava nem aí se o Hiwatari estava incomodado com a minha presença ou não. Me segurei para não dar uma resposta não muito educada àquele "sou seu sempai, melhor ter cuidado". Ridículo. Observar a vista e sentir o vento me tranqüilizou um pouco, mas ainda não engoli a idéia de conviver com o Hiwatari no mesmo lugar que eu, era simplesmente irritante lembrar da minha "quase" derrota para ele.

Ouvi o sinal tocar e vi que ele também não estava mais ali e voltei para a sala.

As aulas pareciam passar rapidamente enquanto eu rabiscava desenhos no caderno. Quando acabou a aula, fui para o dormitório me trocar para depois comer algo e depois procurar um lugar pra desenhar ou ficar em paz ouvindo música.

O refeitório era junto, meninos e meninas,bem espaçoso, o que não me preocupou na hora de escolher um lugar longe das garotas barulhentas e dos garotos bagunceiros, sim, eu tinha uma mesa só para mim e estava feliz com isso. Minhas com colegas de classe só falavam de garotos e mal das outras garotas, o que não me acrescentava nada.E os garotos?Bem, pelo que eu vi, a maioria joga beyblade, o meu vício que estava determinada a parar, depois daquele empate.

Fui procurar meu canto, a fim de ouvir algo que me distraísse e que me deixasse feliz. Encontrei uma espécie de mirante, não muito longe do refeitório mas meio escondido, onde ninguém iria ver se estivesse somente de passagem. Sentei no canto e comecei a desenhar ouvindo Strokes no meu mp3 player, me distraí fácil.

-Esse não é um bom lugar para desenhar, fica bem próximo a diretoria.

Quase morri do coração com o susto que Kai Hiwatari me dera.

-"Surpresa", Yumi?

-Não te chamo pelo primeiro nome.

-Não me lembro de ter pedido para que me chame de Hiwatari.Não me importo, é apenas um nome.E não sei o seu nome todo.

-Hayashi. Yumi Wu Hayashi.

-Então, "Hayashi", se quer um lugar onde não arranje problemas, eu posso te mostrar.

-Sendo simpático?-eu tive que alfinetar.

-Se você for um problema, vão falar demais de você aqui e não quero ser obrigado a ouvir sobre você.

-Medo de que eu ofusque sua fama aqui?

-Desculpe?

-É, você é o assunto, entre os meninos como o "campeão que estuda nessa escola" e entre as meninas não preciso comentar. Se eu for o problema, podem falar menos de você.

-Acho que você realmente me entendeu mal. Se ainda está chateada com aquela luta, também não fiquei dando pulos de alegria por aí.Se os outros falam algo de mim, não me importo nem peço que os holofotes se virem para mim, acho que ninguém precisa disso quando é _campeão mundial._Agora,se quer um lugar para ficar sossegada, pode me seguir, caso contrário, boa noite.

K.O!E ele estava certo, o motivo do meu mau humor era aquela luta idiota. Eu tinha que ter calado a minha boca para não ter dito besteira. Segui -o em silêncio, até do lado de fora do prédio, uma parte do jardim, que tinha postes e árvores. Ele me mostrou que era melhor ficar debaixo das árvores, pois dava para ter um pouco da claridade dos postes e ninguém ficava muito por lá.

-Pronto, é aqui.

-Desculpe.-era um tanto desagradável falar isso, mas reconheço meus erros.-E não precisa me chamar de Hayashi, chame como quiser.-tentei amenizar

-Desculpas não combinam muito com você.

-Ah, mas o que é agora?Agora eu estou tentando ser educada e me desculpando, o que tem de errado nisso?- indaguei, empurrando-o feito um gangster, eu não estava muito bem nesse dia. Ele segurou meus braços num reflexo rápido e disse.

-Pensei que fosse mais natural. Parece que está tentando ser outra pessoa, está se controlando de forma errada, não banque a educadinha, ninguém te força a nada. Se fosse realmente sincera diria desculpas na hora.-disse, calmamente, e soltou meus braços, indo embora.

Fiquei parada, refletindo no que ele que disse. Acho que estou ficando maluca, realmente vim para essa escola para me controlar e ser menos grossa , mas até que ponto eu ainda seria eu mesma?Kai Hiwatari me dava nos nervos, principalmente quando me fez sentir superficial naquele dia.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Omg, esse cap ficou grande o_o!!!E também agressivo, o.O não sei como isso surgiu na minha cabeça, realmente não sou muito normal , só esclarecendo uma coisinha: a fic se passa num tempo entre V-Force e G-Revolution.E não tenho muita certeza sobre o nome da escola que o Kai estudava, mas na internet só achei Whitney. Se as coisas ficaram muito confusas, maaaaandem reviews puxando minha orelha.E se tiver uma frase sem sentido faltando alguma palavra, a culpa não é minha, engoliram palavras x_x **consertei agora :D****

**Thanks to Asilin e todo mundo que deu dicas a essa novata desesperada aqui \o/, See ya**!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ol**__**áá, pessoas!Quanto tempo, né? Sei que ando totalmente sumida, mas nos últimos meses minha vida ficou de pernas pro ar XD**_

_**Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo 3, que novamente irá ser narrado pela Yumi.**_

_Capítulo 3-Do you know your enemy?_

_O outono havia acabado de começar. __Desde __ "aquele__"__ dia eu raramente via o Hiwatari pelo colégio.E quando eu o encontrava, desviava o olhar, não conseguia encará-lo com a mesma arrogância com que fazia facilmente há um tempo atrás._

_Até agora, não havia feito amizades no colégio. Consegui me dedicar mais aos estudos, deixei tudo de lado, nada me importava mais, só queria descobrir realmente quem eu era, de verdade._

_Acho que a única coisa que não deixei de fazer foi desenhar e ouvir música. Minha eterna companhia.E fazia isso naquele canto, debaixo das árvores._

Era um fim de semana e todos,ou quase todos, iam para casa, menos eu, porque não tinha ninguém me esperando. Minha família viajou a negócios, recebia e-mails deles as vezes.

Nunca me incomodei de ficar sozinha por aí, mas aquele ambiente me incomodava.Tão grande, tão vazio, uma espécie de fobia me invadiu. Resolvi explorar.

Sabia que o Hiwatari devia estar por ali, ele não tem cara de que curte seus fins de semana, não fazia idéia do que fazer se o encontrasse.Não tenho medo "dele", tenho medo de conversar com ele!Que raiva.

Eu estava dando uma volta no "jardim" , que era quase um bosque pela quantidade de árvores que havia.O vento levantava algumas folhas do chão e senti uma cair na minha cabeça enquanto eu andava, mas quando passei a mão vi que parecia uma corda ou alguma coisa do tipo e, por reflexo, puxei.

De repente algo bem pesado caiu em cima de mim.

-Ai, sai daqui!-reclamei.

Sim. Tive vontade de morrer ou de matá-lo, mas estava confusa e constrangida demais para fazer isto. Hiwatari saiu de cima resmungando alguma coisa e me olhando de cara feia.

-O que..diabos...você...fazia...nessa..árvore?-tentei falar, ainda no chão. Meu Deus, eu, a garota-problema, sendo vítima de um desastre idiota envolvendo meu rival?Por que não me fuzilam de uma vez logo?Pouparia a tortura...

Me levantei aos poucos, ainda com dor e notei que ele fez um certo esforço para não rir da minha cara.

-Descansando. Você quase me enforcou puxando meu cachecol.-respondeu ele, ajeitando o longo cachecol branco no pescoço e logo voltando a expressão blasé de sempre.

-Ah sim, não sabia que era normal pessoas descansarem em árvores em um colégio.-notei que ele me olhava como se eu fosse uma criatura esquisita(de fato, eu era um pouco.). Me olhei, e olhei para ele com indagação.

-Ahn.Sábado.Não é pra usar uniforme.

Certo. Eu devia essa.

-Ah, obrigada pelo aviso.-falei com sinceridade.

Ele se aproximou com o olhar entediado de sempre e me ajudou a andar, saindo do bosque e me levando para algum lugar que imaginei ser a enfermaria.Não falava nada, não olhava para mim, senti um alívio quanto a isso.

Okay, eu tinha encontrado um lugar para ficar. Enfermaria. Não havia fraturado nada, mas mandaram eu ficar de repouso ali durante o fim de semana.

Eu tinha uma facilidade enorme para pegar no sono então nem vi o resto do dia passar. No domingo, para minha surpresa, Kai apareceu pela tarde.Não era normal ter um diálogo com ele então deixei que ele mesmo começasse.

-Fratura?-ele tinha um pouco de culpa na fala.

-Não.

-Bom. Pode me bater quando se recuperar. Eu caí de costas em você.

-Não me tente-forcei um sorriso maldoso.

-Melhoras.-disse, seu olhar não estava mais descontraído dessa vez.

Ele foi embora em seguida e repensei um pouco. Ele não era ruim de todo, mas não fazia questão alguma de mostrar que era bom. Ele era...ele mesmo?Ele não deixava de ser um idiota para mim mas era a tentativa frustrada mais próxima de amizade que eu tinha naquele lugar.

_**Cap**__**ítulo corriiiido x_x, gomenasai, não venho aqui há séculos, gente se eu não responder alguém não é por mal não tá?É que tá difícil. Bom, esperam que tenham gostado desse capítulo,comentem (eu particulamente achei meio tosco, acho que estou com bloqueio criativo-q),e espero ter mais tempo pra me dedicar aqui em breve ^^(v).See ya!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4- Giving up?

Outro dia entediante naquela escola.A professora insistia em tentar nos ensinar algo sobre Literatura Inglesa enquanto metade da sala dormia, trocavam bilhetes, SMS's e eu tentava encontrar um motivo para parar de reclamar mentalmente.

-[...]"Em vão tenho lutado comigo mesmo, nada sentimentos não podem ser reprimidos, e preciso que me permita dizer-lhe que eu a admiro e amo ardentemente".Certo, alguém pode me dizer o nome do livro do trecho que li?

A professora mais uma fez foi ignorada e encarada por alunas desinteressadas.

-Um livro famoso, ganhou filme.- a professora, assim como eu, ainda nao acreditava que ninguém soubesse a resposta.

Não me segurei, pelo amor de Deus, isso seria até uma ofensa se eu não falasse nada.

-Orgulho e Preconceito, Jane Austen. Dialogo de Fitzwilliam Darcy com Elizabeth.-respondi, sem nem olhar para a professora.

Okay, eu sinceramente não iria imaginar que uma resposta faria com que a turma toda e a professora olhassem espantada para mim. Com se quisessem dizer"quem é você;" ou "nossa, ela sabe falar!".Danem-se.

Depois da aula, uma menina tímida, loira, que parecia ser uma boneca de porcelana veio puxar assunto comigo.

-Err, com licença, Yumi-san, não te reconheci!

-E você é...

-Meili, prazer...er, admiro muito você como lutadora de beyblade!

Como?Eu só jogava em lutas underground...

-Ah!Eu assisti a sua última luta, fui acompanhar meu irmão...

Ah sim, algumas lutas undergound e _essa, _esbocei um sorriso ao lembrar da minha melhor luta e acho que ela considerou como um sinal de simpatia.

-Ahn, será; que..que..posso almoçar com você hoje, _onegaishimasu_!- falou ela bancando a clássica japonesa fofa.

-Tá.-o que eu poderia dizer?

No almoço ela tentava se aproximar de mim e eu me limitava a responder o que ela me perguntava. Era estranho, mas ela não parecia se incomodar.

- Ahn, e então...você tem lutado ou treinado?

-Não.

-Por que?

com a escola.

-Humm....e o Hiwatari-sama?Vocês se falam?

-Ah, a gente se esbarra por aqui.

-Por que não resolvem isso e lutam de novo por aqui mesmo?

Parei, eu quisesse isso, já o teria por algum motivo aquela pergunta me incomodou e eu fiquei um pouco irritada.

-Simplesmente não estou afim.

Falei que tinha alguma coisa pra fazer, me levantei e saí depressa do lado de fora do prédio e comecei a algum motivo eu não queria mais pensar nisso, eu estava começando me sentir melhor e não estava pronta para voltar a lutar...para falar a verdade eu nem sabia se eu iria sentei em algum canto, tentei organizar os pensamentos e comecei a chorar...que droga!Eu tinha posto minha vida naquilo mas agora não havia a mesma "magia" para mim.

Ouvi passos e fui ver quem era, e me deparei com o Hiwatari olhando para minha cara com o olhar de indiferença permanente .Congelei de vergonha e ódio por ele me ver naquele estado, mas ele simplesmente se virou e continuou a um segundo me senti irritada por ter sido ignorada daquela forma mas deixei esse pensamento infeliz para lá.

Não entendi porque iria fazer aquilo, mas prendi o choro e continuei.

-Kai!-gritei.

Ele parou, ainda de costas, esperando que eu continuasse.

-Você...alguma vez...já sentiu vontade de..._desistir_?

Ele se virou e deu riso sarcástico.

-Não.-e continuou andando.

-Kai!!!-corri atrás dele e agarrei-o pelo braço, e ele parou, impaciente-Eu...eu, não sinto mais vontade de lutar.-completei, mesmo sabendo que iria me arrepender dessa conversa.

-Por que está me contando sobre sua aposentadoria?

-É, não faço idéia.Só...queria saber se isso era normal.

-Parar é normal, desistir não.

É, talvez eu não estivesse desistindo, apenas parando, seria boa novamente quando estivesse com vontade de lutar.

-Você tem talento, senão não haveria um empate naquele se dar ao luxo de "parar".

Kai Hiwatari me elogiando?Meninas da minha sala morreriam por isso, eu apenas me espantei.

Eu não havia percebido atá o momento, mas desde que eu chamei-o pela segunda vez, ainda não tinha largado o seu braç o braço dele na mesma hora e fiquei com vergonha por isso.

..- me virei logo para ir embora.

-Yumi.-ele chamou-Por que...eu?

Parei um pouco para entender a pergunta sem ter que perguntar novamente e acho que ele se referia "por que" eu fui falar com ele.

-Ah, você é a unica pessoa que não é idiota por aqui.-é, depois percebi que a resposta não soou tão agradá "maduro" fosse a resposta apropriada, mas não consegui dizer isso ao Hiwatari, ficaria tão engraçado!-Achei que entenderia.

-Humph.

E eu fiquei rindo sozinha depois dessa minha resposta dizendo aquilo, no fundo eu ainda achava ele um uma forma boa.

**Minna-saaaaaan, quanto tempo DDD: a boa noticia é que eu to de féeeerias e tranquila pra pensar na fic, a má é que eu ainda não faço ideia do próximo capitulo, _ vou me esforçar, gambare! vezes eu acho que viajo demais na história, tenho medo de fugir da minha idéia principal.(tentei fazer uma tensão entre os dois porque acho que eu to enrolando muito, mas olha o que deu.),sei lá, aí da vontade de largar tudo pro alto aí eu me arrependo e sigo frente, não sei qual é a ter inspiração e postar logo, continuem com as reviews, eu atoron. See ya!**

**OBS: estou morrendo de sono postando aqui, então se alguma palavra saiu errada, desculpem! **


End file.
